emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2016
Events *1st January - Following the news that Ross Barton and Andy Sugden were both involved in Robert Sugden's shooting, Debbie Dingle leaves the village with her's (and Andy's) children Sarah and Jack. *5th January - Ashley Thomas tells his father Sandy and Harriet Finch that he has dementia. Cain Dingle catches his nephew Aaron Livesy attempting to self-harm. *6th January - Vanessa Woodfield discovers that the father of her baby son Johnny is Kirin Kotecha and not Adam Barton as originally thought. *7th January - Adam Barton and Kirin Kotecha are both told that Kirin is the father of Johnny Woodfield. Meanwhile, Ashley Thomas breaks the news of his dementia to his kids which also leads to Bernice White, Marlon Dingle and Nicola King all finding out as well. *8th January - Rakesh Kotecha confesses to his son Kirin that he falsified his grandson Johnny's DNA test. *11th January - Pete Barton kisses his former aunt Moira Dingle. Adam Barton attacks Rakesh Kotecha after learning that Rakesh mixed up the DNA test results. *12th January - Pete Barton intentionally gets himself arrested after smashing the window of Mulberry Cottage and staging a fight with his brother, Ross. Lisa Dingle suffers an angina attack when spending a day in a bar with Chas Dingle and Rhona Goskirk. *13th January - Belle Dingle attacks Joanie Wright when Joanie makes a flippant comment about Belle's mother Lisa. *14th January - Aaron Livesy discovers Paddy Kirk's affair with Tess Harris. *18th January - Aaron Livesy catches his father Gordon and mother Chas kissing each other. *19th January - Aaron Livesy collapses in the scrapyard. Robert Sugden takes him to hospital, where he is diagnosed with septicaemia as a result of his cut. Jacob Gallagher returns to the village on his own from Portugal. *21st January - Aaron Livesy reveals to Robert Sugden that he was sexually abused by his father Gordon as a child. *22nd January - Robert Sugden confronts Gordon Livesy in The Woolpack about him raping his son, Aaron as a child. Robert threatens Gordon to leave the village or he will finish him off. *25th January - Ashley Thomas, Laurel Dingle and their family move to Mulberry Cottage. *29th January - Noah Dingle runs away from home after learning his mother Charity sold him when he was a baby. *2nd February - Cain Dingle informs his half-sister Chas Dingle that he caught her son Aaron Livesy attempt to self-harming on his birthday. Later, Chas visits Robert Sugden who confirms Aaron is self-harming again because of Gordon. *3rd February - Aaron Livesy finally confesses to his mother Chas Dingle that his father Gordon raped him when he was a child. *4th February - When threatening her, Gordon Livesy admits to Chas Dingle, he raped their son Aaron Livesy. When she returns home, Chas tells her half-brother Cain Dingle about Aaron's abuse. Pete Barton is sentenced to six months imprisonment. *8th February - Aaron Livesy reports his dad Gordon to the police. Cain Dingle tells the Dingles, Paddy Kirk and Adam Barton about Aaron's abuse. *10th February - Leyla Harding collapses after suffering from the norovirus. *11th February - A drunk Kirin Kotecha accidentally runs over Tess Harris with his car. Tess dies in theatre, leaving Paddy heartbroken. *15th February - Kirin Kotecha leaves the village to avoid trouble with the police after killing Tess Harris. *17th February - Tess Harris' funeral takes place. Whilst celebrating her 60th birthday in The Woolpack, Lisa Dingle tells her estranged husband Zak she is divorcing him. Ashley Thomas and Laurel Dingle decide to get remarried and Leyla Harding proposes to Nikhil Sharma. *18th February - Rhona Goskirk discovers her husband Paddy Kirk had an affair with Tess Harris before Tess' death. *19th February - Nikhil Sharma leaves the village with his daughter Molly after calling off his engagement to Leyla Harding. *23rd February - Chas Dingle publicly reveals in The Woolpack that Gordon Livesy abused their son Aaron. *25th February - Aaron Livesy and Robert Sugden go to York to appeal to Aaron's former step-mother, Sandra Flaherty, to come forward as a possible witness to Aaron's abuse. Aaron sees his half-sister Liv Flaherty for the first time in seven years. Gabby Thomas confesses to Jacob Gallagher that she and Lachlan White broke into Eric Pollard's house and stole his late wife Val's ring the previous year. *26th February - Aaron Livesy learns from the police that a male victim has come forward and said Gordon Livesy abused him. Unbeknownst to everyone, Robert Sugden has paid Gordon's neighbour Ryan to lie to help get Gordon convicted. Ashley Thomas asks Lawrence White to adopt his daughter Gabby when he is no longer capable of being her father. *29th February - Gordon Livesy threatens Chas Dingle and accuses her of paying his neighbour Ryan to make false allegations against him. *1st March - Chrissie Sugden asks her father Lawrence White about her true paternity after discovering he had an open marriage with her mother. Chas Dingle and Aaron Livesy learn the police have enough evidence to charge Gordon. *2nd March - Chas Dingle confesses to her son Aaron Livesy that Robert Sugden paid Ryan to lie about Gordon abusing him. *3rd March - Whilst trying to get help after Megan Macey's waters break, Sam Dingle is accidentally shot by Joanie Wright, who is out poaching with Sam's father Zak, and is taken to the hospital unconscious. Megan is taken to the hospital after being found by her estranged husband Jai Sharma where she gives birth to a baby girl who is rushed to the NICU. Shortly after, Megan and Jai are told their daughter was starved of oxygen during her birth. The police charge Gordon Livesy with Aaron's statement alone after Ryan withdrew his statement. *4th March - Emma Barton finds bruises on April Windsor's arm and assumes babysitter Carly Hope has been abusing her. Megan Macey and Sam Dingle kiss. *8th March - Carly Hope confesses to Marlon Dingle, she had a son named Billy, who died of Sudden Unexplained Infant Death. Later, April reveals to Carly and Marlon that it was her half-brother Leo Goskirk who hurt her. Charity Dingle is released from prison after a year but she disappears before Cain and Chas Dingle can pick her up. *10th March - Rakesh Kotecha and Priya Sharma marry. Jai Sharma and Megan Macey name their daughter Eliza. Cain and Moira Dingle track down Charity with a stolen Ferrari. *15th March - Chrissie Sugden kisses her brother-in-law Andy. Ross Barton steals a Rolex and a diamond ring from a jewellery shop. Aaron Livesy finds the word "Liar" scratched onto his car. *16th March - Gordon Livesy pretends to be ill and collapses during his plea hearing. The person who wrote "Liar" on Aaron Livesy's car is revealed to be his half-sister Liv Flaherty. *17th March - Liv Flaherty arrives in the village and accuses her half-brother Aaron Livesy of lying about their father Gordon Livesy abusing him. She tracks down her father and comes face to face with him for the first time in seven years. Liv's mother Sandra admits to Chas Dingle she had suspicions of Aaron's abuse years previously and agrees to give a statement to the police. Laurel Dingle's pregnancy becomes public knowledge at her hen party. *18th March - Ashley Thomas and Laurel Dingle remarry. Liv Flaherty secretly meets up with her father Gordon Livesy and agrees to help him. *23rd March - Rhona Goskirk confesses to Pierce Harris that her husband Paddy Kirk was having affair with his late wife, Tess. An enraged Pierce punches Paddy in The Woolpack. Rhona declares her and Paddy's marriage over. *24th March - Cain Dingle's car is stolen. Cain and his wife Moira track down the car with a mystery driver. They chase after it before confronting the driver. They are shocked to discover the driver is Holly Barton, Moira's daughter. Val Pollard's headstone is laid down at the graveyard. *28th March - Ashley Thomas announces he is retiring as vicar of St. Mary's. *29th March - David Metcalfe learns he may have testicular cancer after Dr. Jermaine Bailey finds a lump on his testicle. *30th March - David Metcalfe confesses to Leyla Harding he may have testicular cancer. *31st March - David Metcalfe tells Jacob Gallagher he might have testicular cancer. Liv Flaherty throws fruit at David and Jacob in David's Shop. Cain Dingle sorts out Holly Barton's drug dealer problem with help from Charity Dingle and Ross Barton. *1st April - Liv Flaherty records her half-brother Aaron Livesy and Robert Sugden talking about Robert paying Ryan to lie to the police. Kerry Wyatt's April Fools prank on her boyfriend Dan Spencer backfires when Cain Dingle attacks Dan that results in Dan quitting his job. Later, it's revealed Cain and Dan had pranks Kerry as April Fools joke. Bernice White catches her step-daughter Chrissie Sugden and Chrissie's brother-in-law Andy half-naked. *4th April - Aaron Livesy and Chas Dingle discover that Aaron's half-sister Liv Flaherty had been spying on them for her and Aaron's father Gordon Livesy. *5th April - Lawrence White has Andy Sugden beaten up by thugs after Lawrence believes Andy has been sleeping with Lawrence's wife Bernice. Harriet Finch becomes the new vicar. *6th April - Andy Sugden is taken to the hospital after he is found unconscious by Moira Dingle. *7th April - Chrissie Sugden discovers her father Lawrence White was behind Andy Sugden's attack. Later, Andy's brother Robert finds Lawrence collapsed in Home Farm. Lawrence is taken to hospital after his wife Bernice calls the ambulance. Chrissie discovers an old love letter from a man named Ronnie Hale. *8th April - Zak Dingle proposes to Joanie Wright. Belle Dingle kisses Dr Bailey even though he's married. Gabby Thomas reveals to Eric Pollard that his son David Metcalfe has cancer. *11th April - David Metcalfe discovers from Dr Bailey he has testicular cancer after Dr Bailey accidentally gave David the wrong results. *12th April - Gordon Livesy's trial begins. Eliza Macey's christening doesn't go to plan and David Metcalfe tells Zak Dingle he has testicular cancer. *15th April - Gordon Livesy is found guilty of raping his son Aaron when he was a child. *18th April - Paddy Kirk leaves the village to work in Germany for six months. *21st April - Joanie Wright slaps Belle Dingle for stealing her ring. Later, Rakesh Kotecha catches Belle and Dr Bailey in the factory office. In the commotion, a candle is accidentally knocked over resulting in a minor fire. Zak Dingle is subsequently arrested for arson. Pierce Harris finds out Rakesh's son Kirin was responsible for his wife Tess' death. *22nd April - Rishi Sharma fires Belle Dingle after she admits caused the fire in the factory. *25th April - Eric Pollard tells Tracy Shankley that his son David Metcalfe has got testicular cancer. Later, David and Tracy kiss. *26th April - Finn Barton is arrested for handling stolen goods. Rishi Sharma gives Belle Dingle her job back. *27th April - Dr. Bailey went to see Lisa Dingle who suffered an angina attack at her house, where he discovers his lover (and Lisa's daughter) Belle is seventeen. *2nd May - Jacob Gallagher discovers David Metcalfe has got testicular cancer. *3rd May - Edna Birch passes away. *4th May - Lawrence White tells his daughter Chrissie Sugden that he is not her biological father. *5th May - Pete Barton is released from prison after 3 months. Pete gives Robert Sugden the letter from Gordon Livesy to his son Aaron but later, Robert burns Gordon's letter after Aaron says he wants nothing more to do with Gordon. *9th May - Cain Dingle kidnaps Rakesh Kotecha believing he's his teenage half-sister Belle's married lover. *10th May - Whilst taking Rakesh Kotecha hostage, Cain Dingle discovers Rakesh's son Kirin was responsible for Tess Harris' death three months previously. Later, his cousin Charity informs Cain he had got the wrong man and Rakesh is freed. *11th May - Diane Sugden signs over The Woolpack to Charity Dingle and buys into the B&B. Gordon Livesy is sentenced to eighteen years imprisonment. Emma Barton discovers Dr Bailey is having an affair with Belle Dingle and she blackmails him into telling her sons she is undergoing tests for Motor Neurone Disease. *12th May - During a party to celebrate Aaron Livesy changing his last name to Dingle, Aaron discovers Robert Sugden got rid of a letter from his father Gordon Livesy. Later DS Wise arrives and informs Aaron and his half-sister Liv Flaherty that Gordon has died. After discussing how Gordon died, Chas and Cain Dingle inform Aaron that they believe Robert could've paid somebody to have Gordon killed. *13th May - Edna Birch's funeral takes place. DS Jason Wise tells Liv Flaherty that her dad Gordon Livesy hanged himself after she accused Robert Sugden of killing Gordon. *16th May - Aaron Dingle visits his father Gordon Livesy's dead body in the mortuary. Later, after having had enough of Robert Sugden manipulating him, Aaron breaks up with Robert and orders him to stay away from him. Pierce Harris takes Rakesh Kotecha's job at his old firm. *18th May - David Metcalfe tells Jacob Gallagher that Dylan, a boy who he befriended had died of a infection in his lungs. Rhona Goskirk and Pierce Harris share a kiss. *19th May - Arthur Thomas goes missing at the hospital. He is later returned to his parents Laurel and Ashley by a police officer. *23rd May - Lawrence White and Ronnie Hale are revealed to be former lovers. Tracy Shankley moves into Tug Ghyll. *25th May - Lawrence White hires Sam Dingle to get rid of Ronnie Hale but his plan quickly backfires. Holly Barton dyes Charity Dingle's hair blue and later tries to kiss her step-father Cain Dingle but he backs out. *26th May - Moira Dingle discovers her daughter Holly Barton tried to kiss her husband Cain. Moira disowns Holly which results in Holly turning to drugs again. Liv Flaherty tells Gabby Thomas that she is being hassled by someone pretending to be her late father Gordon Livesy. *27th May - Holly Barton is rushed to hospital after her cousins Pete and Ross find her unconscious. *30th May - Liv Flaherty and Gabby Thomas hold a trashing party in Liv's late father Gordon Livesy's house. Cain Dingle walks out on his wife Moira due to step-daughter Holly Barton's drug use. *31st May - Gordon Livesy's funeral takes place. Later, Robert Sugden is arrested for perverting the course of justice after Liv Flaherty gets Ryan to tell the police about Robert paying him. *1st June - Lachlan White took the photo of Belle Dingle and Dr. Bailey together in the car. Robert Sugden discover it was Liv Flaherty who paid Ryan to tell the police. *2nd June - Lachlan White reveals to Cain Dingle that Cain's half-sister Belle's married man is Dr. Bailey. Marlon Dingle catches Rhona Goskirk and Pierce Harris together. Robert Sugden discover Noah Dingle is Liv Flaherty's bully after seeing the message as Gordon in his mobile. *3rd June - Belle Dingle's affair with Jermaine Bailey is revealed to Jermaine's wife Angie by Belle's half-brother Cain. Later, Belle lies that she stalked Dr Bailey to avoid him going to prison. Robert Sugden threatens Noah Dingle to be nice with Liv Flaherty when confronting him about the bullying. Chas Dingle goes on a date with DS Jason Wise but Chas gets freaked out when Jason knocks over a box of old photos and orders him to leave. *7th June - Chas Dingle hurts her hand jumping out the way of James Barton's car. At the hospital Chas tells him that she may be pregnant with her late ex-husband Gordon Livesy's child. Later, James' partner Emma Barton discovers Chas' negative pregnancy test in the bin. Jacob Gallagher and David Metcalfe shave their hair off. *8th June - James Barton walks out on his partner Emma after learning she faked her illness. *9th June - Emma Barton breaks in and trashes the pub. She is later she was disowned by her sons Pete, Ross and Finn for faking being ill. Bernice White discovers the truth about her husband Lawrence's relationship with Ronnie Hale. Zak and Lisa Dingle are divorced after 18 years of marriage. *10th June - Drunk Bernice White destroys part of The Mill development with a digger. *12th June - Andy Sugden lie to Rakesh Koteacha that he destroys The Mill development by accidentally turn the digger on. Later, Andy and Bernice White share a kiss. *13th June - Holly Barton accidentally lock herself out when babysitting her step-brother Kyle Winchester. Andy Sugden and Berince White fall out the day after they kiss. Real life events *28th February - Frank Kelly (Dermot Macey) dies. *12th May - Emmerdale's 7500th episode airs. *28th May - Danny Miller wins 'Best Male Dramatic Performance' and 'Best Actor', Val's death wins 'Scene of the Year' and Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap' at The British Soap Awards. See also *Emmerdale in 2016 *Category:2016 episodes External links *2016 at Wikipedia Category:2016